Rêve, Cours, Espère
by Invaders Sud
Summary: [Suite de Souffre, Cours, Saigne.] UA. Cato x Katniss. Rating M. "Je pense que je suis en train de me faire une frayeur... Seulement je sais aussi que ça va être la dernière, parce qu'après ça, il n'y a plus rien..."


**Rêve, Cours, Espère.**

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Cela fait très longtemps que vous l'attendez (plus d'un an il me semble) et je m'excuse de ne lancer le dernier acte de « Cours Toujours » qu'aujourd'hui mais j'ai eu d'autres choses à faire et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de poster avant..._

_Donc, cette fiction est un UA, Cato x Katniss, rating M puisque je prévois des passages assez « thrash ». _

_Je rappelle que si vous n'avez pas lu « Mange, Cours, Aime. » et « Souffre, Cours, Saigne. » vous aurez du mal à tout suivre._

_Cet acte final débute un mois après le retour de Katniss à New-York. Nous sommes donc en mai._

_Je m'excuse encore une fois, par avance, des fautes de frappes et d'orthographes que vous pourrez rencontrer au cours de l'histoire..._

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Premier : Quand on n'a plus rien à perdre...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[POV Cato]<strong>

Mon réveil sonna et dans ma tête tout était à l'envers. J'ouvris un œil au radar et je fus bien obligé de constater que je n'avais plus aucuns souvenirs d'hier... Je sentis quelqu'un bouger sous mes draps, juste à côté de moi. J'eus peur de ce que j'allais découvrir mais ce n'était que Katniss qui dormait à poings fermés. Ses cheveux bruns formaient un énorme nœud sur le sommet de son crâne et semblaient défier toutes les lois de la gravité. Il fallait bien reconnaître que la soirée de la veille, organisée par Marvel, avait été une soirée bien arrosée pour tout le monde.

Depuis que Katniss était revenue à New-York et que nous étions « en couple » bien que nous n'en ayons jamais vraiment discuté, mes amis se comportaient différemment avec moi... Ils me passaient toutes les frasques qu'ils me reprochaient avant, alors que jusqu'à peu, ils ne manquaient pas d'accumuler les reproches à mon égard. Mon comportement était trop imprévisible... Rien n'avait d'importance pour moi... Et j'en passe des meilleurs. Je ne savais pas si je préférais leur nouvelle indifférence ou bien si leurs reproches me manquaient mais j'avais la désagréable impression d'être devenu transparent.

En revanche, ma carrière sportive se déroulait telle un conte de fée. J'alignais les bonnes prestations en compétition de niveau international trois et deux, triomphant parfois plusieurs fois d'affilée. J'étais le meilleur coureur de la sélection nationale et les entraineurs ne manquaient pas d'éloges à mon sujet. La Moisson et d'autres journaux sportifs murmuraient régulièrement mon nom lorsqu'on évoquait la question des sélections pour les Jeux Mondiaux Universitaires.

Sur le plan scolaire, tout allait pour le mieux et je venais d'obtenir mon diplôme avec les meilleurs notes de la région de New-York. Du coup, je pouvais aller et venir entre New-York et Miami comme il me plaisait mais il était vrai que ses derniers temps je n'avais pas beaucoup remis les pieds à la Sélection car Castor et Pollux étaient rentrés chez eux, le premier à cause de sa blessure et le second pour ses résultats trop faibles, et je n'avais pas vraiment sympathisé avec les autres coureurs. De plus, Sarah Oc était définitivement trop collante et je préférais la croiser le moins possible. Certes elle était gentille mais sa présence finissait par insupporter même le plus patient des sélectionnés.

Par conséquent, je restais à New-York dans la villa familiale, si souvent délaissée par mes parents pour je ne savais quelle occupation autrement plus intéressante... Heureusement, je pouvais toujours m'entrainer au Capitole bien que le matériel soit moins performant que celui du centre national d'athlétisme. De plus, la fédération menait toujours son enquête dans l'affaire Glimmer et Brutus semblait être enfoncé jusqu'au cou dans les problèmes. Cinna était passé au club l'autre jour pour proposer au vieil entraineur une fusion avec le Village des Vainqueurs. Haymitch avait pratiquement supplié son ami de longue date d'accepter la proposition du métisse mais la fierté de l'ancien champion l'avait poussé à refuser la proposition pourtant honnête. Enobaria jubilait de cette situation et ne manquait pas de fournir de fausses informations aux envoyés de la fédération lorsqu'ils passaient au club. Elle n'hésitait pas non plus à menacer des coureurs pour qu'ils fournissent de faux témoignages en défaveur de Brutus.

Mon portable vibra furieusement sur ma table de nuit et je m'empressais de le ramasser pour ne pas réveiller Katniss qui dormait toujours. Je venais de recevoir un message de Marvel, me demandant si je n'avais pas trop mal à la tête. Je lui répondis que tout allait bien de mon côté même si je ne me souvenais de rien mais que la fille du feu demeurait dans un sale état. Quelques minutes plus tard, mon smart-phone frémit de nouveau et j'envoyais alors discrètement une photo de ma copine à mon meilleur ami qui me répondit par un smiley hilare accompagné d'un petit « en effet » amusé.

C'est sur cette pensée joyeuse que je m'extirpais de mon lit, attrapait un pantalon de jogging et m'enfermait dans ma salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche relaxante. Lorsque je sortis, une demi-heure plus tard, il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Je refermais la baie vitrée de ma chambre pour empêcher l'eau de venir salir la moquette écrue et je descendis à la cuisine pour manger les délicieux pancakes que m'avait préparé l'une des domestiques.

Je mâchonnais de bon cœur mon petit déjeuner en feuillant distraitement le journal du jour quand mon père fit brusquement irruption dans la pièce. Il portait son imperméable gris clair qui lui donnait vaguement l'air d'un inspecteur de police assorti à un chapeau borsalino de la même couleur.

_Tu n'es pas au Capitole pour t'entrainer ? Demanda-t-il sans même me saluer.

_Je viens de me lever, répondis-je d'un ton froid.

_Greta ! Brailla-t-il alors sans faire attention à moi. Apportez moi un café tout de suite.

_Comme monsieur le désire, acquiesça la domestique en effectuant une courbette respectueuse. Le jeune monsieur Cato apprécie-t-il mes pancakes ? Me demanda-t-elle alors en souriant.

_Ils sont excellents, merci.

_Tu ne veux pas aller t'entrainer et dégager le plancher ? Siffla mon père d'une voix cassante.

_C'est bon j'y vais, lançais-je à mon tour sur le même ton. On se voit ce soir ?

_Ta mère et moi dinons en ville ce soir et nous partons demain matin pour Barcelone.

_Très bien, dis-je en tournant les talons.

_Au fait, m'interpela-t-il d'une voix plus douce. Katniss est-elle rentrée chez elle ?

_Non, elle dort encore.

_Ah je vois, soupira-t-il en touillant tranquillement le café que Greta venait de lui apporter. Sait-elle seulement faire autre chose de ses journées ?

Je ne répondis pas et sortis de la maison au pas de charge.

Le chauffeur me déposa devant le Capitole, un peu avant quinze heures. Le club était étrangement désert pour un jour férié. J'entrais prudemment et repérais immédiatement que la porte du bureau de Haymitch était grande ouverte tout comme celle du bureau de Brutus. Je m'approchai silencieusement avant de tomber nez à nez avec Haymitch qui portait un lourd carton remplit à craquer de livres en tout genres.

_Que fais-tu ? Lui demandai-je en m'écartant pour le laisser passer.

_Bonjour Cato, fit-il en entrant dans le bureau du directeur. Comme tu le vois je change de bureau.

_Qu'est-il arrivé à Brutus ? M'enquis-je en m'asseyant dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir noir réservés aux visiteurs.

_Rien de grave, mais Cinna et moi avons jugé préférable que je prenne provisoirement la tête du Capitole en attendant que l'affaire Glimmer soit terminée... Tu comprends, dans l'absolu la faute est surtout reprochée à Brutus et pas au club, du coup le fait de changer de directeur redorerait un peu notre blason en attendant que les meetings d'été commencent. Nous avons sérieusement besoins de bons coureurs pour palier ton absence ainsi que celles de Finnick et de Clove.

Il commença à vider un carton de paperasse en tout genre.

_Je vois surtout que tu pactises avec l'ennemi, fis-je blessé. Tu trahis la confiance de Brutus en te rangeant à l'avis de la concurrence...

_Assez ! S'exclama-t-il sans lever la voix. Cinna est un homme bien. Je l'ai entrainé pendant dix ans et je peux te dire qu'il a un très bon sens des valeurs et qu'il ne souhaite pas voir disparaître le club qui lui a permit de percer dans le milieu ! Il a fait cette suggestion afin de nous rendre service puisque Brutus a refusé la fusion avec le Village des Vainqueurs...

_Il a bien fait, lançai-je alors en le toisant du regard.

_Ne joue pas au con avec moi Cato, soupira le vieil entraineur en sortant une bouteille de whisky d'un des placards de Brutus. Tu sais très bien qu'il a refusé à cause d'une fierté mal placé et que cette fusion aurait été la meilleure des choses à faire. Nous aurions eu un entraineur et une équipe de choix pour le meeting estival.

_Katniss, Thresh et les autres ne suffisent pas ? Ils ne sont pourtant pas mauvais...

_Katniss a certainement perdu beaucoup de condition physique après son petit voyage à Paris, tout comme Thresh bien que le sien ait été de plus courte durée, lâcha-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. Clove ne veut pas reprendre l'entrainement, du moins pas dans ces conditions a-t-elle dit. Glimmer recommence juste à s'entrainer et Marvel doit impérativement obtenir un classement en régional un s'il veut pouvoir concourir dans cette catégorie pour le tournoi estival de Washington à la fin du mois. C'est un très bon coureur mais il lui manque un petit quelque chose pour vraiment faire la différence tu vois...

_Et bien peut-être que...

_Assez ! Dit-il. Tu n'es pas venu ici pour discuter de l'entrainement de tes collègues je suppose. Va t'entrainer, sinon tu ne vaudras plus un clou lorsque tu retourneras à Miami.

Je travaillais sur la piste extérieure depuis presque deux heures quand il commença à grêler. Je fus donc contraint de me rabattre sur la piste intérieure mais lorsque je voulus y entrer, un panneau indiquant que le nettoyage était en cours m'obligeai alors à me rabattre dans la salle de musculation. J'allumais la lumière artificielle qui vacilla quelques instants avant de grimper sur un tapis de course dont je poussai la vitesse au maximum.

Une demi-heure plus tard, éreinté par cet effort violent, je me glissai dans les vestiaires afin de prendre une longue douche chaude et de me changer. Tandis que l'eau ruisselait sur mon corps, une pensée me traversa l'esprit : peut-être devais-je retourner à Miami pour reprendre un entrainement intensif et participer de nouveau à plusieurs épreuves de haut niveau pour mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour les Jeux Mondiaux Universitaires. Je me promis de rappeler Seneca Crane dés la première heure demain matin afin de lui demander mon nouveau planning.

Mon chauffeur me ramena à la villa et j'eus la surprise de la découvrir vide. Greta m'informa que Katniss était partie il y avait une heure environ et qu'elle avait apprécié mon petit mot griffonné à la hâte avant de partir...

* * *

><p><strong>[POV Katniss]<strong>

Je marchais seule en direction de l'adresse que Cato m'avait laissé avant de partir s'entrainer. Je sentais mes cheveux bouger sous ma capuche et j'espérais que les passants n'apercevaient pas mon déplorable état. J'arrivai enfin à l'adresse que le beau blond avait écrite et je reconnus avec stupeur le salon de coiffure de Cashmere.

La première réaction qui s'empara de moi fut la colère. Comment osait-il me mettre face à face avec Cashmere avec qui j'entretenais une relation si complexe ? Alors que lui même n'assumait jamais ses actes ! Malgré cela, je poussais la porte du salon qui s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement et fit teinter la clochette suspendue.

Cashmere accourut aussitôt.

_Katniss ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

Je repoussais ma capuche afin de découvrir mon visage. Les yeux de la superbe blonde s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

_Mais qu'as-tu fais à tes cheveux ? M'interrogea-t-elle sur un ton épouvanté.

_Je ne me rappelle plus, lâchai-je sèchement en me laissant tomber dans un de ses fauteuils rose pâle. Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose pour m'aider ?

Elle se rapprocha de moi et commença à passer ses mains dans mes cheveux. Après quelques instants, elle me regarda droit dans les yeux au travers de la glace et ses yeux clairs transpercèrent les miens.

_Je peux essayer de les faire tremper dans la glace, pour voir si cela pourrait rigidifier cette espèce de gelée semblable à du chewing-gum. Sinon je pense être dans l'obligation de couper... À moins que tu ne veuilles garder cette coiffure, plaisanta-t-elle en s'éloignant vers l'arrière boutique.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, un immense seau à champagne remplit à ras-bord de glace dans les bras. Elle s'installa rapidement et commença à me masser presque tendrement le sommet du crâne. Je manquai de m'assoupir lorsque la belle blonde brisa le silence.

_Alors, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit tu es en couple avec Cato maintenant...

Le ton triste ne m'échappa pas mais je préférai ne pas relever pour ne pas envenimer l'atmosphère.

_Oui, enfin je suppose puisque nous n'en avons jamais vraiment discuté ensemble... Je peux dire, nous faisons les choses normales que font les couples normaux et...

_Tu es trop extraordinaire pour faire les choses comme tout le monde, me coupa-t-elle d'une voix trahissant cette fois-ci sa surprise. Et je doute fort que Cato soit le genre de gars à t'inviter au cinéma puis et à t'offrir des bouquets de fleurs... Il est bien trop occupé à se les lancer à lui-même.

Sa voix était devenue froide et distante en assénant ses derniers mots.

Elle cessa son massage et commença à me tirer sur les mèches situées à l'arrière de ma tête.

_Je pense que ça devrait être bon, fit la coiffeuse en ouvrant le robinet d'eau.

Quelques instants plus tard, je fus assise devant la coiffeuse, mes longs cheveux bruns libérés de la folle soirée de la veille. Elle me sécha les cheveux soigneusement puis je sortis un billet pour la payer mais elle déclina poliment l'offre.

_Je t'ai juste rendu service, crût-elle bon d'ajouter. Ça m'a fait plaisir.

_Merci beaucoup en tous cas, lui répondis-je en souriant.

J'allais pousser la porte du magasin lorsque la voix de Cashmere retentit derrière mon dos.

_Cato n'est pas un gars pour toi tu sais... Il va finir par te faire du mal, puis par te détruire. Il ne sait rien faire d'autre de toute façon... Et n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui t'ai aidée et soutenue lorsque tu as voulue partir. Lui n'est même pas venu te chercher à Paris ! Il a juste attendu que tes amis aillent à ta recherche et t'a servi son petit numéro de gentleman.

Je serrais les dents et sortis du salon, le cœur lourd. Alors que je filais à travers la nuit tombante, la blonde sortit pour me crier au travers de l'avenue :

_Il ne t'aime pas vraiment !

Je me mis à courir, les larmes dévalant librement les courbes de mon visage. Au fond, j'avais peur que Cashmere ait raison et que Cato ne m'aime pas vraiment. Qu'il est juste fait tout ça pour sa conscience inexistante et pour que les autres arrêtent de l'ennuyer avec moi...

J'étais terriblement mal lorsque je franchis la porte de mon appartement après avoir passé dix minutes à batailler avec les clés. Ma mère était sortie et m'avait laissé de la purée et un steak. Je le fis réchauffer avant d'en engloutir à peine la moitié et de tout jeter à la poubelle. Je filais directement me coucher sans même prendre le temps d'enfiler mon pyjama.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les mots de Cashmere avaient eu cet effet sur moi... Cato se comportait de façon exemplaire avec moi et je savais que si je lui parlais de ma discussion avec la blonde, il finirait par s'énerver et passerait un coup de fil à « cette sale gouinasse à moitié dingue » comme il disait... J'aurais pu en parler avec Clove mais la brune était trop occupée par sa romance avec Thresh et ses études futures pour écouter mes plaintes. En même temps, le fait qu'elle soit venue me chercher à Paris me poussait à lui être reconnaissante à vie si ce c'était plus.

Lorsque je m'éveillais, quelques heures plus tard, je me sentais encore plus fatiguée et encore plus triste que lorsque je m'étais endormie. Je me redressais sur mes coudes pour contempler le mur d'en face. Après mon départ pour Paris, ma mère avait, avec l'aide de Finnick entièrement repeint ma chambre et effacé les nombreuses traces de folie qui s'étaient répandues sur les murs. Désormais un superbe coucher de soleil sur une mer cobalt s'étirait sur l'intégralité du mur et seul mon miroir, collé à même le béton, venait troubler la régularité du paysage.

Je m'extirpai difficilement de mon lit, ma couverture toujours entre mes bras et chassai le bazar qui se trouvait sur mon bureau pour m'y asseoir afin de regarder les gens en bas dans la rue qui tentaient d'échapper à la pluie drue qui s'était remise à tomber. J'avais envie de revoir les grandes plaines de San Fransisco et de repasser du temps avec Madge, allongée dans l'herbe verte en discutant garçons. Comme au bon vieux temps... Je me sentais nostalgique de cette époque, pourtant lorsque j'avais mon amie au téléphone, elle me faisait toujours réaliser que ma vie à New-York était loin d'être monotone ou ignoble comme je semblais lui décrire.

J'avais cependant omis de lui parler de Cato... Simplement parce qu'elle se serait inquiétée pour moi et qu'elle m'aurait dit que ce garçon n'était pas assez bien pour moi et qu'elle aurait été d'accord avec Cashmere. La seule chose qu'elle ne pourrait pas comprendre c'est qu'en dépit de tout ce qui pouvait se passer, il demeurait TOUJOURS trop bien pour moi. Il avait tout : le succès, le talent, la classe, l'argent, le pouvoir, l'avenir.. et il n'avait plus envie de rien. Dans quelques mois il remporterait les Jeux Universitaires Mondiaux en international un et mettrait ensuite un terme à sa carrière de sportif pour entreprendre des études de commerce poussées afin de reprendre l'entreprise de son père.

Là où d'autres jouaient presque leur vie pendant les compétitions et les tournois, comme Thresh pour qui chaque chèque gagné était un peu d'air dans son quotidien difficile, Cato jubilait et s'amusait comme un gosse. Il ne prenait rien au sérieux et avec lui la vie semblait tellement facile... Jamais une contrainte, jamais un « non », jamais un « je ne peux pas me le permettre »... Rien ne paraissait assez beau pour lui, même pas moi.

* * *

><p><strong>[POV Thresh]<strong>

Je portai les nombreux sacs de Clove qui virevoltait dans sa robe claire en mousseline quelques mètres devant moi. Cela faisait plus de trois heures que nous arpentions inlassablement les allées du plus prestigieux centre commercial de New-York et l'intrépide brune ne semblait pas s'en lasser. Elle s'arrêta devant une nouvelle vitrine de chaussures et inspecta soigneusement les paires sur les présentoirs.

_Je veux essayer une paire ou deux dans ce magasin, m'indiqua-t-elle. Tu viens ?

_Non c'est bon, je t'attends dehors, répondis-je en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire.

En vérité elle allait essayer au moins dix paires dont les prix atteindraient des sommes astronomiques et où il serait impossible de vendre ne serait-ce qu'une malheureuse paire de sandales à moins de cents dollars.

_Mais je vais avoir besoin de ton avis mon chéri, fit-elle alors d'une petite voix mielleuse tout en battant des cils.

_C'est bon je viens, cédais-je à contrecœur.

À peine nous eûmes franchit les portiques de sécurité de la boutique qu'une vendeuse se rua sur nous.

_Mademoiselle, monsieur ! Puis-je vous être utile ? Nous demanda-t-elle en m'adressant un grand sourire étincelant.

_Je voudrais essayer toutes les paires de la nouvelle collection s'il vous plait, lâcha sèchement Clove en se collant contre moi.

_Toutes ? Glapit la vendeuse effarée. Mais mademoiselle, êtes-vous sûre de vouloir toutes les essayer ? Il y en a quarante-neuf.

_Oui, j'en suis certaine. Et allons donc me les chercher où j'irais faire affaire ailleurs.

_En quelle pointure ? Demanda alors la vendeuse d'un ton caressant.

_Trente-huit.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement et j'en profitai pour glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de la brune.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette crise de jalousie parfaitement injustifiée ?

_T'as pas vu comment elle te regardait ! Il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de te regarder comme ça et je n'aime pas qu'on empiète sur mes plates-bandes...

_Tu sais très bien que je n'aime que toi...

La vendeuse choisit ce moment pour revenir, les bras chargés d'une dizaine de boites de chaussures.

_Je vais vous chercher la suite, siffla-t-elle en rajustant sa tenue.

Clove ne lui répondit pas et commença à ouvrir une à une les boites et à en sortir les chaussures. Elle en essaya quelques paires, marcha un peu avec d'autres dans la boutiques puis les rangea toutes, une à une. Une heure plus tard, elle les avait toutes essayées et la vendeuse et moi attendions patiemment qu'elle ait fait son choix.

_Ce modèle vous va très bien mademoiselle, répéta l'employée pour la quinzième ou vingtième fois.

_Je trouve aussi, fit la brune d'un ton hautain. Bon, je pense que je vais toutes les prendre.

_Comme il vous plaira, lui dit la vendeuse en souriant, visiblement heureuse que ses efforts soient récompensés.

Elle commença à ranger les dernières boites de chaussures que Clove avait essayé tandis que celle-ci remettait ses ballerines couleur saumon.

_C'est de la folie ! Sifflai-je à voix basse. Que vas-tu faire de quarante-neuf paires de chaussures ? Serais-tu devenue un mille-pattes pendant la nuit ?

_Écoute mon chou, honnêtement, cette nouvelle collection va être à la mode pendant encore cent dix jours, ce qui me laisse le temps de porter au moins deux fois chaque paire... Après je pourrais toujours revendre celles que je n'aime pas vraiment pour pouvoir acheter les paires tendances de la collection suivante. C'est la loi du marché et comme j'aime être à la mode, je suis obligée de l'appliquer...

_Tu me dégoutes quand tu es comme ça... Va régler tes achats, ensuite nous rentrons. Je veux aller m'entrainer avant la nuit.

Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur et me jeta un regard dédaigneux tout en s'éloignant pour régler sa nouvelle folie.

_Au fond, me glissa-t-elle en passant à mes côtés, peut-être que c'est une chose que les pauvres ne peuvent pas comprendre... Cato aurait compris lui.

Sa phrase me peina. Encore une fois, elle trouvait une occasion de me rabaisser face au blond qu'elle dénigrait et qu'en même temps, elle semblait vénérer... Cette fille était décidément bien trop complexe pour moi mais j'étais mordu et il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

La mère de Clove nous récupéra devant les portes du centre commercial et je jetai les sacs dans le coffre de la berline avant de m'installer à l'arrière tandis que mon amie avait prit place aux côtés de sa génitrice.

_Thresh veut aller s'entrainer au Capitole. Peut-on le déposer avant de rentrer ?

_Oui bien sûr, offrit poliment sa mère, une belle femme aux cheveux méchés. Tu ne restes pas avec lui ma chérie ?

_Non, répondit sèchement Clove tout en pianotant sur son smart-phone. Cette journée m'a épuisée et je dois ranger mes nouveaux achats. De plus, je t'ai dis que je comptais reprendre l'athlétisme mais pas que je retournerais au Capitole. Il y a des entraineurs plus compétents au sud de New-York et qui ne trempent pas dans des affaires étranges avec la fédération...

Je ne dis rien tandis que la berline rutilante s'éloignait du centre commercial pour emprunter la périphérie afin d'arriver plus rapidement au Capitole. La mère de Clove me déposa gentiment avant de repartir aussi sec. Agacé, par le comportement de mon amie, j'enfonçai un peu plus fort que nécessaire la porte des vestiaires, située en face du bureau de Brutus dans lequel il y avait encore de la lumière, qui alla s'écraser contre le mur dans un claquement sonore.

_Et bien, me lança Haymitch en sortant du bureau, une bière à la main. Qu'a fait cette porte pour subir un tel sort ?

_Désolé, marmonnai-je en baissant les yeux sur mes mains.

_Allons, viens donc partager une bière avec moi, fit-il en souriant.

J'acceptais de bon cœur et je m'assis dans le large fauteuil en cuir tandis que l'entraineur me tandis une bouteille de bière.

_Que faites-vous dans le bureau de Brutus au juste ? Demandai-je en buvant une gorgée.

_Avec cette histoire de dopage, Brutus et moi avons pensé qu'il était mieux pour le club que je sois le nouveau directeur officiel... À défaut de s'allier avec le Village des Vainqueurs, c'était la meilleure chose à faire si tu veux mon avis, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter de ça... Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse gamin ?

_Clove...

_Ah les filles ! Ria-t-il. Beaucoup trop compliquées pour nous, pauvres mortels.

_J'ai l'impression que notre histoire ne va pas durer...

_Ne pense pas à ça... Si à chaque dispute tout devait finir, il n'y aurait aucun couple aujourd'hui. Et crois moi je sais de quoi je parle ! N'oublie pas que l'absence de dispute montre surtout le manque d'intérêt que l'on montre à la personne... Regarde, Brutus et moi : nous sommes amis depuis plus de quarante ans et je pense que si nous comptions les fois où nous nous sommes hurlés dessus, je peux te dire que nous y serions pour un sacré moment !

_Ce n'est pas la même chose, dis-je.

_En quoi est-ce différent ? M'interrogea-t-il tout en décrochant son téléphone portable.

Le vieil entraineur posa sa bière et se leva pour se rapprocher de la fenêtre. Il discuta longuement à voix basse avec son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher, livide.

_Que se passe-t-il ? M'enquis-je alors.

_Je... C'est..., excuse moi, balbutia-t-il en se massant l'arrête du nez. La fédération estime avoir finit ses tests sur le Capitole et Brutus a été convoqué pour entendre sa sentence. La fédération le juge coupable dans l'affaire Glimmer et lui retire son permis d'entrainer et ses droits sur le club. De plus, il risque la prison pour une sorte de « détournement de mineurs » comme il aurait soi disant inciter Glimmer à se doper pour améliorer ses performances. De toute façon Snow est un con !

_Que va-t-il se passer pour nous ?

_Le problème mon petit, c'est que je n'en sais rien...

* * *

><p>Tada ! :-D<p>

Le voilà, vous l'attendiez avec beaucoup d'impatience et il est enfin arrivé, après plus d'un an d'attente : le premier chapitre de Rêve, Cours, Espère.

Vous l'aurez surement remarqué, mais ma façon d'écrire a évolué et je l'espère encore meilleure qu'avant afin que vous puissiez pleinement profitez de la dernière boucle de l'histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût et je vous invite à me laisser une petite review pour me donner vos impressions ainsi qu'à ajouter l'histoire à vos alertes afin de pouvoir la suivre dans son intégralité.

Aussi, une petite précision : peut-être aurez-vous trouvez les réactions de Katniss et/ou de Thresh « excessives » mais un mois s'est écoulé dans l'histoire depuis la fin de Souffre, Cours, Saigne., et j'ai passé volontairement certaines choses sous silence dont certaines s'éclaireront par la suite. :-)

À propos de Thresh, vous aviez été nombreux à me féliciter pour ce choix original dans la partie précédente et comme j'ai aimé écrire avec ce personnage, j'ai choisi de le réutiliser ici par il apporte une vision intéressante de l'histoire, en particulier de la relation Cato x Katniss et du point de vue de ses relations avec les autres coureurs ainsi qu'avec Gale, qui réapparaitra prochainement lui aussi.

Sur ceux je vais vous laissez sinon je vais vous raconter toute la fin de l'histoire ^^ À ce propos le Happy-End total qui était initialement prévu n'aura pas lieu et pour certains personnages la fin ne sera pas très drôle mais pour le découvrir, suivez donc la suite O:)

Je vais ESSAYER (oui j'écris en gros car encore une fois je n'en suis pas sûre) de poster la suivante aux alentours du 8 octobre.

Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas ma petite review avant de partir ! ;-)

** À bientôt !**


End file.
